SBTB: Deadly Reunions
by OddAngel
Summary: The gang is settling into adulthood when suddenly former classmates of their graduating class begin dying under mysterious circumstances. Is it a twisted coincidence or is someone targeting the Bayside alumni. Is the gang in danger? Sequel***
1. Prologue

Title: Deadly Reunions

Summary: Sequel to Saved By the Bell: The Graduate Years. Former classmates of the gang's graduating class are ending up dead under mysterious circumstances. Are these deaths a twisted coincidence or is someone targeting the Bayside alumni and is the gang in danger?

Pairings: Zack/Lisa, Screech/Violet, Kelly/Slater/Jessie

Disclaimer: I do not own Saved by the Bell (if I did the that show called the College Years would have NEVER happened and Tori would have never existed :D )

* * *

><p><em><strong>Palisades, CA<strong>_

Hey dudes and dudettes! It's your main man Screech here. I know it's been some months since we've last talked. The summer has come and gone and WHAT a summer that was. Although Violet and I stayed super tight like glue throughout the summer in our cocoon of love I couldn't say the same for the rest of the gang. It definitely felt like I was witnessing a season of Gossip Girl with the drama that happened- GEESH! In the end though things seemed to settle down. As you may know Zack smartened up and realized the lovely Lisa (my former love) was worth the risk and professed his love for her- and she for him. :sniffles:. It was great knowing two of my favorite people had found happiness together.

It's been six months since the end of summer and things have progressed for the gang after settling into our lives after college. I'm now attending graduate school majoring in biochemistry at UCLA. My heart, Violet, has decided to work full time at the pharmaceutical company we both interned at last summer. Jessie is still doing the peace love and freedom thing at the grassroots company. They liked her so much that they offered her a full time position. Kelly is getting her Masters in Social Work at USC- always the one with the big heart to listen to other people's problems. Slater is still working at the Elite Gym. He's actually getting a reputation as one of the hot up and coming personal trainers. Lisa is entering her first semester at the University Of California School Of Medicine. She took the fall semester off to relax a bit more- and of course shop a bit more as well. Zack is working full time at his dad's multi-billion dollar computer sales company (some guys have all the luck). He's working in the sale and marketing department, which fits perfectly for Zack seeing as how he's always been good at convincing others of doing things against their better judgment. I remember this one time during undergrad he convinced me to stand outside in my underwear so we could win tickets to some concert- I got the flu shortly after and since I couldn't go Zack took one of his female conquest to the show instead…but I digress.

Lisa and Jessie are currently sharing an apartment, while Zack, Slater, and I have our own bachelor pad. Well…technically it's a 1/3rd bachelor pad since Zack and I are both taken. Or is that ¼ since technically Slater is still seeing Kelly every so often…hmmm…Anyway! Kelly is living in the graduate dorms at USC during the school year and back at her parents on break to save on money. Also, I'm guessing it would be kind of awkward to have Slater come over the apartment with Jessie around if she lived with the girls. Not really sure what the deal is with these three. Jessie is still with Chad and they seem to be getting more serious, but every now and then Slater will leave out saying he's going to a movie..with Jessie..So…yeah.

Zack and Lisa are still hot and heavy. If I had to lose Lisa to any man, I guess it would have to be my best buddy Zack. So far he's cleaned up his act and is head over heels for Lisa.

So we're all living our lives as any twenty-somethings in southern California would do with fun, sun, and love. So far everything has been running smoothly…which usually means we're over due for some mayhem. But what do I know?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is something of a thriller with a combination of Saved By the Bell goodness. I just want to give everyone reading a heads up that the content will be a bit more mature with adult situations. If sexuality turns you off (I think that was a bit of an oxymoron-lol) or ideas of death greatly upset you this story may not be your cup of tea. Other than that- enjoy! LOL. Reviews are LOVE!**


	2. Beauty to Die For

Disclaimer: I don't own Saved By the Bell or the characters

* * *

><p><strong>"In the desert<br>I saw a creature, naked, bestial,  
>Who, squatting upon the ground,<br>Held his heart in his hands,  
>And ate of it.<br>I said, "Is it good, friend?"  
>"It is bitter – bitter", he answered,<br>"But I like it  
>Because it is bitter,<br>And because it is my heart."- Stephan Crane**

**_Carrington Residence_  
><strong>

Stacey Carrington checked her reflection in the mirror of her large one bedroom beach house. She began her normal routine of brushing her hair one hundred times before bed. It was a part of the beauty ritual she had picked up since her high school days. There was nothing proving it actually worked, except the fact that she always seemed to attract the right kind of man, with the right kind of money. This was proof enough for Stacey.

Since high school she had acquired a slew of expensive gifts from suitors from all over. It seemed to follow suit that this would be the case for Stacey. Popularity of the beautiful is a slowly fading luxury and she was making sure to ride it until she got everything she ever wanted. She was already wealthy, but with her upcoming marriage to Ford Dixon she was sure to acquire a new level of socialite. She was achieving this all in her early twenties. She beamed at the bragging rights she had come to have as she finished the hundredth stroke on her sandy blonde hair.

Alumni day at Bayside would be a great day indeed. She was looking forward to it. It was suffice to say that she'd be one of the most accomplished of her class thus far.

Stacey got up from her vanity and walked down the hall to her bathroom. She was alone in her beach side one floor house tonight. Ford wasn't coming over due to a business trip in New York. It was no matter though. There was nothing wrong with a little personal time. Besides, Ford was easy on the eyes, but sometimes he could be an absolute bore to hang around longer than a few hours. Stacey was happy to not have to listen to the blaring sound of referee calls from the television of some latest sports game.

She turned on the water to the tub. A nice soothing aroma therapy bath before bed would be a perfect way for her to end the night.

Stacey disrobed and eased herself into her Jacuzzi style bath tub. She leaned back and closed her eyes as she let the warm water massage her body.

Suddenly, a noise broke through the calm silence of the loft.

Stacey sat up with a start as her eyes peered around slowly trying to recollect what the noise could be.

She had left the bathroom door wide open, seeing as though she was the only one there. The hallway was dark.

"It was probably just a pan falling…somehow." She reasoned out loud to herself.

She then closed her eyes and leaned back once more trying to salvage the calming effect of the bath.

FWAP! FWAP! FWAP!

A jarring sound sliced through the silence causing the young woman to slightly jump from her sitting position.

"What in the world," she asked aloud as she quickly jumped from the bath and put on her robe.

Stacey quickly walked out into the dark hallway and towards the kitchen where the sound had come from.

Suddenly realizing what she was doing, Stacey paused halfway there and looked around for something to strike with…just in case.

She picked up a heavy book and rolled her eyes at the lack of anything handy and proceeded slowly into the kitchen.

"Hello," she asked cautiously, "Ford is that you?"

Busting into the kitchen area the air from her lungs rushed out with relief as she stood looking into the room.

The shades from the kitchen window were flapping violently as the wind came through the opening. There was a glass on the floor that had obviously fallen from being hit by the shades.

"Get a grip Stacey," she muttered to no one in particular as she walked to the window and closed it. She must have forgotten to do so earlier.

She then turned around and looked out into the darkness of the room. She realized that she no longer felt like a soothing bath. Stacey walked out into her living room and sat in front of the computer. Opening up the screen, she decided to send her RSVP for Alumni day.

After pressing send she began to get up from the desk when suddenly a beeping sound rang out from the speaker to let her know she had gotten a message.

A bubble popped up on her screen for instant messaging for an invite to talk.

The user name was unfamiliar to her.

She pressed accept anyway.

_+**Tiger93-** Glad I caught you. Did you send in your RSVP for Alumni day yet?_

_+ **Stace5by5**- Just sent it in…who is this?_

_+**Tiger93**- I'm super excited for Alumni day and the Alumni extravaganza party some weeks after. Now THAT will be a party to remember._

_+ **Stace5by5**- For sure. Everyone who's anyone will be there….but who is this?_

_+**Tiger93**- That's just like you Stacey. Always looking for a good opportunity to socialize with the elite….why don't you guess who it is?_

Stacey sat for a moment looking at the screen. Obviously it was one of her friends playing a twisted trick on her. She thought for a moment as to who it could be. Obviously it had to be someone she went to high school with since they were talking about Alumni day. She didn't talk to that many people from her graduating class on a regular basis except for three friends from the cheerleading squad. Minus Kelly Kapowski and Lisa Turtle- they weren't in her clique.

Suddenly a wide grin played across Stacey's face as she began to type.

_+ **Stace5by5**- I'm guessing this is Heather since she's the only one with an obsession with scary B movies with cheesy stalkers :P_

_+**Tiger93**-….wrong._

_+**Stace5by5**- Heather, I know this is you. What's up?_

_+**Tiger93**-….I said wrong…guess again?_

Stacey rolled her eyes. Now she was getting annoyed. Whoever it was should know she didn't like to be disturbed before going to bed.

_+**Stace5by5**- Well, if it isn't Heather, then it must be my silly future hubby Ford who wants to role play. Not in the mood tonight honey._

_+**Tiger93**-….now, how could it be Ford when he's busy sleeping with Heather tonight?_

Stacey did a double take at the computer as she began to type back furiously.

_+**Stace5by5**- Heather this isn't funny._

_+**Tiger93**-…I find it hilarious…and I'm not Heather…or Ford. I told you- they're busy._

_+**Stace5by5**- Well, WHOEVER this is, your joke is no longer funny. Now if you're done playing PSYCHO I'm logging off._

_+**Tiger93**-…but if you do that how will you find out where I'm hiding in your house?_

Stacey's heart suddenly felt like it dropped from her chest as she read the last line.

_+ **Stace5by5**- THIS ISN'T FUNNY! If you don't tell me who this is I'm going to call the police and let them deal with you JERK._

_+**Tiger93**- They won't make it in time._

Stacey spun around as though expecting to see someone standing behind her. She silently wished it would be one of her friends recording her, ready to put a video of her being scared senseless on YouTube for the entire world to see. She then closed her eyes and reasoned with herself. There was no way anyone else was in this house. This person was clearly bluffing.

_+**Stace5by5**- You're lying. I would know if someone was in my house._

_+**Tiger93**- You don't even notice when your fiancé is sleeping with one of your best friends…Your observation skills are lacking Stacey._

_+**Stace5by5**- SCREW YOU!_

_+**Tiger93**- ….no thanks...now guess where I am and MAYBE I won't cut you open and play with your pretty little insides. Prove me wrong. Show me that you're not just some gold digging ex-cheerleader. Convince me your life is worth sparing._

_+ **Stace5by5**- Do you have some sort of God complex CREEP? I wouldn't give you the satisfaction. Do you know who you're messing with?_

_+**Tiger93**- Stacey…we're all equal in the eyes of death._

_+ **Stace5by5**- I'm logging off. Good night. Hope you have fun jerking off to a picture of your mother._

_+**Tiger93**-…..I realize you're a little cold with your robe on, but if you get up from that desk now you've got no chance._

Cold fear gripped Stacey as she seemed frozen to her seat. She looked at the screen in disbelief. She attempted to swallow but her throat was too dry.

_+**Tiger93**- Still think I'm not in the house?_

_+**Stace5by5**- Please leave me alone._

_+**Tiger93**- I might if you play my game._

_+**Stace5by5**- This isn't SCREAM!_

_+**Tiger93**- I know. No scary movie questions- I promise. Its Bayside trivia to be exact. You get three questions. Answer all three right and I leave._

_+ **Stace5by5**- and if I answer wrong?_

_+**Tiger93**-…stay positive Stacey. Cheerleaders are supposed to be cheerful remember? Okay –first question: Who won homecoming queen the most of your graduating class?_

_+ **Stace5by5**- that's easy Kelly Kapowski_

_+**Tiger93**- CORRECT Stacey. Second question. Who was considered the triple threat hunk of your graduating class? Star of the basketball, football, and wrestling team?_

Stacey typed the response enthusiastically. She knew this. Anyone who was anyone of importance knew this.

_+**Stace5by5**- A.C Slater._

_+**Tiger93**- CORRECT again Stacey!…Gee- you're really good at this. You know all about your student body. You should be proud. One more and you can pretend this all never happened. You can even write a blog about how you escaped death- it'll give you at least 100 more followers on twitter._

_+**Stace5by5**- what's the last question_

_+**Tiger93**- very simple. What was the name of your lab partner in Physics class senior year that worked on your project together for 2 months that assured you would pass the class and be able to graduate since you were in jeopardy of a fail? I think they were considered a geek but that's no matter…you'd remember something like that since it was so personal._

Stacey stared blankly at the computer as confidence seemed to evaporate from her body and was replaced with fear.

_+**Stace5by5**-I'd like to ask for another question_

_+**Tiger93**- This isn't who wants to be a millionaire. You get the questions I give. Now answer. What was their name?_

Tears began streaming down Stacey's face.

"I don't know," she said out loud, "I don't know" she screamed. She looked to the door and thought perhaps she could make a run for the outside.

_+**Tiger93**- I heard you the first time…..wrong answer_

_**:T has logged off:**_

The blaring red letters flashed at Stacey as she looked numbly at the screen.

They had heard her? How was that?

From the depths of her stomach the young woman gathered the energy to will herself from the chair. She was going to run. She had to.

She dashed to the front door when suddenly a figure burst from the side closet.

Stacey let out a loud scream as she scrambled to turn around and quickly ran into the bathroom. She tried to slam the door but the figure was too strong.

It pushed its way inside. As Stacey backed away in fear she noticed what covered the intruder's face.

It was a mask of the Bayside tiger mascot.

"What kind of sick joke is this," Stacey sobbed out in disbelief as she backed up towards the tub.

The figure said nothing as it pulled out a long knife and placed a finger over the lips of the mask.

"Don't scream," it whispered.

Stacey began to softly sob.

"Your hair has gone all limp Stacey. Why don't you blow dry it out," it went on grabbing the hairdryer.

"Who are you," Stacey sobbed.

The figure seemed to ignore her as it plugged in the hairdryer and set it on low as it shoved it into Stacey's hand. The young girl looked on baffled.

"Do your hair Stacey. You know you want to. Wouldn't want to mess up your nightly routine," The figure whispered menacingly holding the knife up to her throat.

Stacey began to cry harder as she did what she was told and let the warm air cascade through her sandy blonde locks. There was one time when doing this would give her comfort. Now it gripped her with terror.

"You asked who I was Stacey," the figure whispered louder as it stepped forward threatening the young girl with the knife.

Stacey inched backward as the figure kept coming closer. She was looking to the mask to show some sort of emotion, some sort of sign, but it was a mask after all. The only thing that showed through was the wild eyes behind it.

"I am judgment," the figure began as it kept walking further forcing Stacey to step all the way until she could step back no further, "Your verdict is in and you are guilty."

With that the figure pulled back its hand and looked to swipe with the long blade.

With instinct Stacey jumped back to move out of the way. She found herself helplessly falling backward into the now warm water of her once soothing bath.

The powered on hairdryer sizzled in the water as sparks flew and Stacey jerked back and forth as the electricity flowed through her body straight to her heart.

She was dead in the water within seconds, her body floating lifelessly.

The figure was left there to loom over the corpse for a few minutes more.

"Goooooo Bayside," it whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So as I said before this story has a little bit of a different tone to it. I like Scary movies and I love SBTB so I decided to combine two of my favorite things-lol. So, just be aware that this story does have a little more mature content and adult situations. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are love!**

**Note: Poem in the beginning "In the Desert" by Stephan Crane  
><strong>


	3. Calm Before The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Saved By the Bell

* * *

><p><strong><em>Palisades, CA<em>**

Lisa's eyes began to flutter as she felt the warmth of the sunlight cascade upon her face. She moved slightly and felt strong arms hold her tight in an embrace. She felt the sensation of cool bare skin across her uncovered stomach and slight tickles from hairs on strong legs that did not belong to her. Lips moved close to her neck and kissed her softly as she was sucked in closer.

This was what it felt like to wake up in bed with Zack Morris.

The young woman now fully opened her eyes to see the rays from the sun come through the shades of the window in her boyfriend's bedroom. She turned her head to face him as his eyes were still closed.

"Zack," she whispered out.

He didn't answer.

"I know you're awake," she went on.

With that accusation one of Zack's eyes peeped open and looked at Lisa.

"I know you know," he let out as his voice was ragged from sleep, "but," he went on as he pulled her closer and wrapped his bare legs around the bottom half her body as they lay, "if I pretend to sleep, maybe we can stay like this a little longer," he finished.

Lisa let out a laugh.

She took one hand and brought it up to touch the side of Zack's face. She let her fingers go through is golden locks. He had recently gone back to his regular hair color and Lisa found herself playing with it like a new toy.

"Sounds like a nice plan," she answered.

Zack took this as an invitation as he brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly. He let his had rest on her stomach for a moment before he began to tip toe his fingers lower. As he reached his destination he parted his lips with Lisa's to allow his tongue to slip into her mouth and explore like he had done so many times before.

Lisa let out a soft moan as the rhythm of his tongue and fingers seemed to be in sync to some heavenly song.

The young woman finally broke for air as she gently pushed away.

"I have to go," she breathed out.

"I'm not stopping you," was Zack's answer with a mischievous grin.

Lisa swiped at his arm as she pushed further away from him. He pulled her closer.

"Zack," she whined.

"Okay, maybe I'm stopping you a little," was her boyfriend's reply.

This had become a regular routine for the couple since Lisa had begun school. She would come to Zack's place, convincing herself she would only stay for a few hours. She told herself that she'd drive back to her own place, get a good night's rest, and wake up in the morning ready to study.

It was a futile plan. Zack was very convincing when wanting of something.

He clearly always wanted Lisa.

An hour or two would turn into five and she'd find herself in his arms with his lips on top of hers... She'd tell herself after that she'd close her eyes for a few minutes and then leave out to drive back home.

Then again there was something about the scent of Zack's cologne that gave her comfort. The rising and falling of his chest as she listened to his heart beat was like a soothing lullaby that tempted her to rest.

Then the morning would come as it had done again today.

"Zack, I told you, I have errands to run," Lisa said as she somehow managed to get out of Zack's grasp. She hopped out from under the covers as she scrambled to find her clothes that had been discarded to the floor hours earlier.

She kept her back to the handsome man reclining on the bed behind her, but she could still feel his eyes on her body. She finally turned around after pulling her shirt over her head to see Zack grinning widely at her as he propped himself up on one hand.

"Wipe that grin off of your face," Lisa remarked.

"How can I," Zack replied looking her up and down, "you're beautiful in the morning."

Lisa couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as she walked over to the dresser to put her earrings on.

"Just the morning," she teased.

"Well, you were just as beautiful last night, but afterglow looks exceptionally hotter on you," Zack remarked.

Lisa kept her back to him as she fumbled with her jewelry. She could hear his body slide from under the covers and his bare feet touch the floor as he made his way over to her.

In an instant she felt his arms encircle her waist and pull her closer to his body. Lisa tried to stifle the soft gasp that wanted to escape her lips as she felt every part of him pressed against her back side.

"Stay a little while longer," he whispered into her hair.

Lisa whimpered for a moment hating the torn feeling she felt inside.

"Zack, I told you I have to go. I have to do studying today. You know, for that little institution I attend called medical school," she explained.

"Okay, what about after you study," Zack asked.

"No can do, after studying I have to meet up with Jessie and Kelly to go over the Alumni organizing. Then, when I finish, I'm going to study some more," Lisa replied.

Zack undid his arms from around his girlfriend as he went to go sit on the bed.

"I thought Jessie was the one on the council for Alumni organizing. Why are you and Kelly meeting up with her about it," he inquired.

"Well, you know Jessie. She's crazy swamped and needs help making the calls. She does have a full time job; along with organizing this Alumni luncheon AND the Alumni ball. So unless you want her taking caffeine pills again to stay afloat I suggest you don't complain about me helping her," Lisa answered brushing her hair.

Zack seemed to think this through for a moment and nodded in agreement.

"Besides, don't you have work today? How are you going to stay one of the top salesmen if you're playing in bed all day," Lisa asked.

"Lisa, what I do at that job comes naturally. Besides, the party doesn't start until I get there," the golden haired young man answered.

"Zack," Lisa said cautioning.

"Lisa, my dad owns the company. What is he going to do? Doc my pay? Besides, I am one of the top sellers. I'm allowed a few perks."

"Like never showing up on time," Lisa offered.

"Like rewarding myself on a job well done by spending some much needed TLC with my beautiful hot future doctor girlfriend," Zack said standing up.

Lisa finally turned around to face him. She was ready to tell him he shouldn't be so spoiled when her eyes landed on his frame.

"Zack, I am trying to leave. Would you please stop being such a tease and put on some underwear," she said trying her hardest to be annoyed but finding herself becoming more and more tempted to stay.

Zack seemed to sense this. He made his way towards her in all his glory and stopped when they were only centimeters apart.

"Why should I cover up? It's not like you haven't seen it, "he inched closer and whispered in her ear as his body faintly touched her own, "it's not like it isn't all yours," he finished.

The air from his lips played across Lisa's ear and made her shudder in a pleasant way.

She felt her reserve falter to the brink of nonexistence as she instinctively found herself touching her fingertips to his chest. The young woman couldn't help but let her fingers trail down to his firm stomach.

She dared to go lower still.

"All mine you say," Lisa whispered.

Zack's eyes fluttered slightly as he took in the sensations Lisa's fingertips were giving him.

"Yes," he spoke out through gritted teeth, "all yours."

Lisa smiled at this thought as Zack's lips found her own.

He was all hers. This past summer she would never have believed the notion of Zack being completely committed to someone. Yet, in these last six months he had shown that many things were possible.

Lisa's final reserve was broken as she allowed Zack to lead her back to his bed. The preparations made to leave just moments ago were all thrown to oblivion as her clothes were once again thrown to the floor.

As Zack laid her down upon the bed a loud knocking suddenly came from the door. It jolted the lovers out of their moment.

"Go away," Zack yelled behind him.

"I can't Zack," came Screech's voice through the door.

"Try harder," Zack yelled back as he began kissing Lisa's neck.

"Its Susie and Thomas. They've escaped," Screech went on.

"Who?"

"My pet tarantulas silly. They've escaped from their tanks again. I know how they love to go into your room. Something about your cologne really gets them going," Screech finished from behind the door.

That was all Lisa needed to hear as she pushed Zack off of her. She quickly put on her clothes in what could have been a world record as Zack looked on helplessly.

"Now I know I have got to go. I do not deal with spiders," she said as she put on her earrings.

"They're harmless. Really," Zack tried to reason.

Lisa let out a humorless laugh.

"No thank you. Besides this is probably a sign that I need to go and study," she replied.

"You can study here. We'll play doctor and you can brush up on what you know about anatomy," Zack said quickly gripping his girlfriend's waist.

This time the laugh Lisa let out was genuine before hitting Zack on the arm.

"I think my books can teach me just fine," she countered.

"Nothing like some real hands on experience though," Zack replied.

Lisa rolled her eyes and made her way to the door.

"Have fun finding Susie and Thomas," she said turning back to him as she opened the door to reveal Screech standing behind it.

"Is that any way to leave the man that loves you," Zack pleaded dramatically.

Lisa looked back at the handsome young man that she called her boyfriend. He was standing there with his hands on his hips in all his glory. He put on a small pout that Lisa couldn't help but find sexy as she allowed her eyes to wash over his body.

"It's the perfect way," she replied with a genuine smile as she walked passed Screech.

"Hi Screech. Bye Screech," she said going towards the front door.

"Hi Lisa, by Lisa," Screech said cheerfully looking in the direction in which his friend had left. He then turned back to his other friend's room as he began to speak, "Zack I'm pretty sure Susie and Thomas came in here-" he began before stopping midway beholding the site of his naked friend in front of him.

"Bad timing," Screech asked looking around.

Zack Morris could only shake his head and look for something to throw at his friend to do him bodily harm as a reply.

"You think," he screamed throwing a pillow in Screech's direction.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Café Piedmont<em>**

Lisa walked into the café and searched the room for her friend. She spotted Jessie Spano sitting towards the back frantically typing away at her keyboard. Lisa shook her head with a laugh as she walked towards the table. The familiarity of the sight of seeing Jessie in work mode reminded her of the many times they would meet at the local café back when they both attended college in New York City . Some things never changed. Lisa would usually measure her own stress levels by seeing what state Jessie was in. If ever she noticed she was wrapped tighter than Jessie she would immediately schedule a spa appointment because she had clearly crossed a line.

Even though Lisa was now in medical school, being on the stress level of her activist friend was not an option. Out of the two roommates one of them had to stay sane.

"I see you're busy Jessie- as usual," Lisa said sitting across from her friend.

Jessie finally looked up from her screen and smiled.

"I have to be Lisa. As the former student body president of our graduating class I'm in charge of organizing all the Alumni activities. From the Alumni luncheon to the Alumni cruise," Jessie rushed out taking a sip of her coffee.

"So it's going to be a cruise? I thought we were just going to have a party at the Cherrie Blossom Manor," Lisa questioned.

"Well, that was the original plan, but the organizing council decided that a cruise would be much more fun. It's a lot LESS fun to organize if you ask me," the curly haired young woman huffed out.

"Yeah, I bet. There's going to be a lot more RSVPs to collect, food supply to access, not to mention boarding arrangements," Lisa listed off as she watched her friend take an enormous sip of her coffee.

"Girl, slow down. You drink anymore of that coffee you won't need to board a ship to get anywhere, you'd have enough energy to swim," Lisa laughed out shaking her head at her friend.

Jessie smiled despite the stress she felt.

"I can't help it Lisa. With this and work I'm pretty swamped," she began, "that's why I'm so very glad I have two great buddies like you and Kelly to help lighten my load with this organizing. Did I tell you how much I love that outfit you're wearing today," she finished.

Lisa let out a laugh.

"Honey, I am not a piece of toast so please don't attempt to butter me up. Besides, of course I'll help you as much as I can. I'll take a few names and do some calling. But you know I've started classes and they're already kicking my butt," Lisa explained.

"Oh right. Those classes must be killer. How are you holding up," Jessie asked.

"Well, there's plenty of work and I'm pretty much on top of it, but Zack doesn't make it any easier to concentrate. I think he got spoiled with me taking the fall semester off," Lisa said.

"I bet," Jessie replied with a grin, "I practically didn't have a roommate last semester with the amount of nights you stayed over Zack's place."

"And that was fine last semester, but now that I'm taking classes I'm paranoid I might fall behind if I don't stay on top of my studying," Lisa answered.

"True. Although I'm sure Zack is trying to convince you that technically you are studying if you play doctor with him," Jessie said as she shook her head with a grin.

Lisa looked at her friend in amazement.

"You know him too well Jessie," she remarked.

"Lisa, Zack may have turned over a new leaf in the lover department because he's head over heels for you, but at the end of the day he's still Zack 'I have an answer for everything' Morris," Jessie finished.

Lisa let out a laugh in agreement.

"You've got that right, but he's been on good behavior for the last couple of months," she said.

"After the drama filled summer I think all of us want to keep things running smoothly," her friend replied.

Lisa shook her head in agreement again. Jessie was definitely right about that. Lisa and Zack almost didn't make it that summer. She had pretty much written off ever being Zack's girlfriend. Now, six months later, here she was on a pretty solid relationship with the former play boy. Wonders never cease.

Lisa then noted to herself that not all the drama had subsided. It was just no longer laid bare for the entire world to see. This was in particular to Jessie, Kelly, and Slater. Although Kelly and Slater were still dating casually, and Jessie was with Chad, Lisa was pretty sure everything was not as it seemed.

This reminded her of something she needed to ask Jessie.

"Hey, I was at the apartment the other night and I noticed a jacket on the couch," Lisa began.

Jessie seemed to become really occupied with her computer screen as her friend spoke.

"It looked an awful lot like the jacket Slater wears," Lisa finished trailing off.

A silence fell between the friends as Lisa looked at Jessie for an answer.

"Don't make me unplug your laptop Jessie," Lisa threatened with a grin.

The curly haired blond finally looked up to her friend's pointed gaze.

"Yeah…he may have left it there. He gave it to me one night when we were out, it was a little chilly," she answered casually.

"And when were you out with Slater that he would need to give you his jacket," Lisa pressed on.

"What is this Lisa," Jessie said throwing her hands up, "the inquisition?"

"The inquisition used torture tactics Jessie. I haven't gotten there…yet," Lisa replied.

"Slater and I are friends. We're allowed to hang out without the whole gang being around. There's nothing going on," Jessie explained.

"Except the fact that you're hanging out with your ex boyfriend, friend or not, and I'm pretty sure neither Kelly nor Chad are aware of it," Lisa said.

"Because there's nothing to be aware of Lisa. I assure you. It's all platonic," Jessie replied.

Lisa thought for a moment before answering.

"Well be careful Jessie. Platonic, especially between exes that have always been on and off, doesn't always stay platonic."

"I'm happy with Chad," Jessie stated.

_So why do you need to hang out with your ex_, Lisa thought to herself but decided not to press on.

"Okay, sure," was all she replied.

"Good…so don't mention this to Kelly," Jessie replied.

Lisa looked at her friend for a moment.

"Fine Jessie. My plate is too full to deal with that impending drama any way," Lisa answered.

"Yes, all of our plates are full. We have to get cracking on these RSVPs for the Alumni day luncheon," Jessie said clearly wanting to change the subject.

"Have a good amount of people gotten back to you yet," Lisa asked.

"Thankfully yes, but there are still some others. The latest were Brad Cole, Tiffany Perkins, and Stacey Carrington sent me hers last night," Jessie finished.

"Did I hear you mention Stacey Carrington," Kelly Kapowski said as she walked up to the table.

"Hey Kelly. You're just in time, we're going over how Jessie is making us do her job with this Alumni organizing," Lisa quipped.

"That's what friends are for," Jessie shot back.

"Didn't you just mention Stacey Carrington though," Kelly said taking a seat.

"Yeah, she sent me an e-mail last night on attending the luncheon," Jessie answered.

"So you guys didn't hear the news then," Kelly went on.

"Kelly would you stop talking like a mystery novel and spill. What's the deal with Stacey," Lisa pressed.

"She's dead," Kelly answered.

At those words Jessie spat out her coffee just as she was taking another sip.

"Kelly, you must have heard wrong. I just got an e-mail from her last night about the luncheon," Jessie stated.

"Well, it must have been the last e-mail before she died," Kelly answered.

"Creepy," Lisa whispered feeling a shiver go down her back.

"Yeah, I heard from Trisha Roberts, remember she was on the squad with us. It was on her Face book status. It's also on that blog Palisades Down and Dirty," Kelly remarked looking through her smart phone.

"That socialite site posing as a news blog," Jessie scoffed, "can't stand them."

"You're just mad because the editor, Abigail Collins, posted that really unflattering picture of you at your last protest and entitled the article 'if Jessie Spano is saving the whales, who's saving her fashion sense'," Lisa pointed out.

"Like I said, it's a gossip socialite rag online," Jessie said cleaning up the spots where her coffee had splattered on the table.

"I saw it on the local news this morning too. It was a freak accident. A neighbor saw the lights in the house flicker on and off and went to go check what happened. When Stacey didn't come to the door the neighbor called the police. When they got inside they found her floating in the bathtub," Kelly explained.

"Floating in the bathtub," Lisa echoed.

"Yeah, it looks like she was blow drying her hair after getting out of the bath and she slipped and fell in electrocuting herself," Kelly said.

"So it was some freak accident. What a way to go," Lisa remarked.

"Yeah, Palisades Down and Dirty entitled the article 'beauty to die for'," Kelly said.

Jessie looked disgusted.

"See, I told you that blog was trash," she spat out.

With that a silence fell over the table.

"This definitely puts a damper on Alumni day," Kelly noted.

"Yeah, now I'm going to have to organize some sort of small mural for remembrance. Another chore to the list," Jessie wondered out loud.

"Jessie," Kelly spoke up in disbelief.

"You're going to hell," Lisa chimed in shaking her head.

"What? Guys, it completely sucks what happened to Stacey for sure, but let's face facts. She wasn't the nicest person. I'm not saying she deserved the karma, but I'm not going to sit here and act like I lost a best friend or something. It's a total mood killer for sure though," Jessie explained.

Lisa hated to admit it, but Jessie was pretty much right. Stacey wasn't going to win humanitarian of the year any time soon. They were all on the cheerleading squad together but Stacey was your typical spoiled rich girl. She only paid attention to you if you were popular and she was all about putting herself around anyone she deemed important.

Still though, she was pretty young. They all were. Perhaps what was making her and Kelly so uncomfortable was how close to home it hit. When death appears so close it reminds one of their own mortality.

That was a definite mood killer indeed.

"How is everything Lisa," Kelly finally asked breaking the silence.

"It was fine until you brought that cloud of bad news Debbie downer," Lisa remarked with a pout.

Kelly and Jessie laughed despite the situation.

"Don't kill the messenger," Kelly replied holding her hands up in defense.

After a few moments the girls were able to go back to discussing the Alumni event plans and designating phone numbers to call and follow up on.

"Well girls, it's been fun but I have studying to do," Lisa said gathering her things.

"Yeah, try to get in some studying before Zack comes a calling," Jessie teased.

"Is Zack distracting you Lisa," Kelly asked with a sly grin.

"Nothing I can't handle," Lisa replied standing up.

"Right," Kelly replied unconvinced, "Slater tells me that you're practically the forth roommate. Which I find weird because it means you're practically living with Screech too," Kelly said.

"First: don't even joke about the possibility of me living with Screech, "Lisa started with a mock shiver, "And second, I'm reclaiming my time. You're looking at a serious business student here ladies" she said.

"All serious business until she gets some serious kisses," Jessie jumped in.

Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Bye hussies," she said as she waved and turned around exiting the café.

As Lisa found her way to her car she saw that something was sitting on top of the hood. She picked up what appeared to a small card. She looked around to see if anyone was close by. Seeing no one, she opened the card.

"**To flee from memory  
>Had we the Wings<br>Many would fly  
>Inured to slower things<br>Birds with surprise  
>Would scan the cowering Van<br>Of men escaping  
>From the mind of man"<strong>

Lisa looked up from the card and around the area again.

"Creepy poetry is creepy," she muttered to herself.

It was probably some artist group or whatever putting out cards on people's cars trying to spread some message that only they were privy too. Los Angeles artist types were like that some time.

Lisa got in her Mercedes and threw the card to the passenger seat pushing the words out of her mind.

She had more important matters, like school, to attend to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why do people always ignore the creepiest stuff? LOL. Oh, well, hope you like it so far. Reviews are love :)**

**Words at the end (in the note Lisa got) are not my own. That belongs to the haunting poet Emily Dickinson. Poem title: "To flee from memory"**


	4. Just the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own SBTB just the story I'm using the characters in.

Chapter 3: **Just the beginning**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slater, Powers, Morris residence<strong>_

Zack walked down the stairs of his two story house with pep in his step. Despite the minor mishap from this morning where he and Lisa were annoyingly interrupted, he was in a good mood.

Why wouldn't he be? Here he was living on his own, out of his parents place with two of his best friends in a nice house just a few minutes driving to the beach. He, Slater, and Screech had really lucked up with this one. The woman that owned the house was a friend of Zack's mother and was willing to rent the place to them for a reasonable price because she owed Mrs. Morris a favor.

So here they were in their very own man cave. Of course, it didn't really look like a man cave due to the fact that all three had females in their lives that wouldn't step foot in the house if it was a complete mess.

They couldn't have that.

Zack definitely couldn't have that.

As he sat on the couch and turned on the television he thought back to this morning and the scent of Lisa's perfume playing in his nostrils and the touch of her skin.

He smiled at the thought.

He could get used to waking up to her in the morning- every morning.

If someone would have told Zack in the beginning of last summer that he would be fully committed to one girl longer than two weeks he would have laughed at the in their faces. Zack Morris didn't do commitment. He used to think a monogamous relationship longer than a month would be killer to his social life.

Zack was no longer really concerned with a social life when it came to having Lisa around.

Zack laughed to himself.

He was definitely aware that the universe was probably playing some cruel joke on him by making him fall so hard for one girl after all the broken hearts he had left behind. This definitely was an uphill battle and every day Zack tried to push to the back of his mind that somehow it was all too right to stay together.

Paranoia was obviously his curse for his past transgressions.

He shook his head trying to somehow physically push the darker thoughts from his mind.

He and Lisa were good. They were solid.

On top of everything else, Zack was on his way to following in his father's footsteps in being a top business man. He was already one of the top sellers in the company and was getting more and more responsibilities as he advanced.

This reminded him suddenly, that he should probably go into the office some time during the day.

Zack flipped the channels of the television further with a mischievous grin. He may be on better behavior as of late, but he was still Zack Morris, and that meant it would be harder to fully get rid of his allergy to actual work.

At that moment Screech came racing down the stairs.

"I finally found them. Susie and Thomas are safe," he exclaimed.

Zack looked over at his friend with a side eye.

"Great," he replied unenthusiastically.

"Sorry again about earlier Zack. I didn't mean to disturb your sexy times with the lovely Lisa," Screech said as he sat down on the Lazy-Boy chair holding the small tank that held the tarantulas.

"Screech, first of all, NEVER refer to what Lisa and I do as 'sexy times' and second- NEVER use the term sexy times," Zack said shaking his head and keeping his eyes to the television.

Suddenly A.C Slater came into the front door of the house. He placed his bag and coat on the small table by the entrance.

Zack had noticed he was wearing a different jacket than the one he was used to seeing him in the last couple of days. He assumed it was in one of two places- Kelly's dorm or Jessie's apartment.

Zack shook his head with a small laugh.

Although Zack was being on his best behavior it would seem that Slater was having a hard time letting old habits die.

Habits like orbiting Jessie Spano again.

"Hey Slater," Screech exclaimed.

"What's up man," Zack chimed in.

"You guys didn't hear the news," Slater said sitting beside Zack on the couch and taking the remote. He did as he normally would and proceeded to change the channel to what he wanted to watch.

"That you still like hogging the television? We got that memo a long time ago," Zack said snatching the remote back.

Slater gave Zack a playful punch on the arm and went into the kitchen . As he opened the refrigerator door to grab a drink he yelled back to his friends.

"I was talking about the news on Stacey Carrington," he said.

"What about Stacey? Last I heard she was marrying that rich boy Ford Dixon," Zack replied.

"That's not happening," Slater said coming back out into the living room and plopping on the couch as he drank his soda.

"Did the guy get a brain and want a pre-nup," Zack joked.

"No, she's dead. They found her body in her bathtub late last night. Some freak accident," Slater explained.

"Are you serious A.C? She was on the squad with the girls," Zack replied turning to look at his friend.

"I'll say," Screech began, "her bathtub must have been huge for her to drown in it," he finished shaking his head solemnly.

"No you doofus," Slater said throwing a pillow towards Screech, "she was electrocuted. They say she was blow drying her hair when she slipped and fell in the water."

Zack sat back on the couch thinking it over. It wasn't every day you got news of someone so close to your age that you knew passing away. Stacey wasn't a close associate but he was pretty sure he had gone on a date or two with her in their high school days.

"Do the girls know," he asked.

"They probably know now. Kelly knew. We found out together. I was over her dorm when she got a notification on her Face book about it. I'm surprised you guys didn't know yet. It was on the local news. It's not every day Palisades gets news like this," Slater explained.

"Well, I was busy looking for the resident tarantulas and Zack here was trying for a "special" embrace with Lisa," Screech explained.

Zack looked over at his geeky friend with nostrils flared as Slater laughed between the two of them.

"What did I tell you Screech," Zack warned.

"What? I didn't call it sexy times," his curly haired friend replied innocently.

Zack shook his head as he found a pillow to throw in Screech's direction.

"I forgot that Zack here is oblivious to the world when Ms. Turtle is in the house. Do you even let her make it to class Preppy," Slater said.

"Sure I do. Lisa is doing great in school so far. I'd like to think I have something to do with it," the golden haired young man explained.

"Watching Grey's Anatomy while you two spoon and make out is not studying Preppy," A.C replied rolling his eyes.

"I think Grey's Anatomy is very true to our medical times," Zack countered with mock seriousness.

"Is this going to affect Alumni day," Screech asked.

The two handsome young men came out of their routine banter and looked over at their friend. It took approximately three seconds for them to remember what he was initially referring to.

"I don't think so. Jessie is going to organize some sort of collage as a memorial to have up during the luncheon," Slater answered.

"You talked to Jessie today," Zack asked.

"Sure, she called me a little while earlier," A.C replied.

"You're just doing double duty today aren't you," Zack teased, "I don't know how you do it Slater. A full time job and two full time girls," he finished.

"Don't start," Slater said getting up from the couch walking into the kitchen.

"Well, we can either talk about your confused love life, or we can talk about the fact that someone we went to school with, and I'm pretty sure I made out with once, is dead. I'd rather talk about your love life. Its way less of a downer," Zack concluded.

A silence fell over the three boys as the words Zack spoke sunk in.

"I vote for talking about Slater's love life," Screech finally said raising his hand.

"There's nothing to talk about. Jessie and I are friends. We're allowed to hang out. I know you want it to be more scandalous but I'm going to have to disappoint on this one," he explained walking past them towards the stairs.

"Well, I guess If you're not going to distract us I'll have to distract myself by actually going into the office today," Zack said standing up off of the couch.

"I'll take Susie and Thomas to go see Violet. They could use the walk," Screech stated also standing up.

"Yea, I'm going to go take a nap then do some calls. Jessie gave me a few names to follow up on for Alumni day. She's real swamped now that we're doing a cruise instead of a party," Slater explained.

Zack was prepared to make a joke on how Jessie was still capable of bossing Slater around after all this time but thought better of it.

"Well, hopefully for Jessie's sanity, no other depressing incidents happen within our graduating class," he said instead.

"I hope so too Preppy. It was a freak accident though. The odds of something on that level happening again are slim to none," Slater replied as all three boys went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in the shadows...<strong>_

Sitting in darkness with eyes closed the figure breathed in slowly. In their small room their lungs took in and released air.

The elixir of life was the air that was breathed. The heart was the power source to continue to exist. The figure understood this all too well.

To have these tools was a gift; to take it away was the burden that they had taken on.

It had to be done.

The universe had chosen for them to take on this task.

To carry out judgment was their mission.

The universe was vast and Bayside was but a miniscule speck on the plane of existence but every little bit of justice counted.

The guilty had to pay the ultimate price.

The figure opened their eyes having centered themselves and walked over to turn on the lights to their room. They then walked over to a book they had come to memorize and go through hundreds of times before.

It was the yearbook of Bayside's graduating class. A class the figure had come to know in various ways.

Here were the suspects. The crimes they had committed the figure knew all too well.

The figure knew them all too well.

Fingers turned the page and looked at the faces of the young. As the book stopped on one page, the figure took their other hand and reached for a marker. It then used the marker to place a large red slash through the picture that was displayed.

Stacey Carrington.

She was the first.

She would be the first of many.

The figure closed their eyes and thought back to the moment in which it witnessed the life leave the body of the young girl. The distinct sizzles of burning flesh and splashing water were all very clear as though it happened just moments ago.

A satisfied grin came across the figure's face as they thought that it was a job well done.

It was soon followed by a furrowed brow and frown. The journey was far from over and there was still much to be done.

They were working their way through.

No one would be spared.

No one was innocent.

The figure continued to turn the pages of the yearbook that they had come to view as some sacred text. It was a map of teenage waste, dreams, and nightmares. It continued to turn until it finally landed on a picture it had come to sit and gaze at many times before.

It was a picture of Bayside's most infamous group of friends; Screech Powers, Jessie Spano, A.C Slater, Kelly Kapowski, Lisa Turtle, and Zack Morris.

The figure took their red marker and circled the central image of the golden haired boy with the wide and egotistical grin.

Zack.

"Soon," the figure whispered, "Soon."

_**Pain has but one Acquaintance  
>And that is Death -<br>**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Laying the ground work here- longer chapters to follow…Reviews are love. Let me know what you think :D**

**Excerpt from the poem: "Pain has but one Acquaintance" by Emily Dickinson.**

**Also note I'm not saying what year their graduating class is because the real year was 1993 on the show, but technically my story takes place in the present but the group is only 4 years out of high school so I didn't want to get super specific with numbers or anything.  
><strong>


End file.
